indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тема, изучив которую можно быстро понять принцип работы с модами для героев
Wake of Gods - Во Имя Богов - Моды для WoG - FAQ по моддингу - база знаний для всех http://wforum.heroes35.net/showthread.php?tid=3727 Герои - это конструктор Ресурсы игры хранятся в папке DATA, файлы h3sprite.lod и h3bitmap.lod Для распаковки этих лодов использую MMArchive , которая великолепно подходит для работы с любым типом геройских архивов. Просмотр спрайтов игры я выполняю с помощью программы DefPreview. Большую часть картинок - замен существующих можно в лод не запаковывать, а просто кидать в DATA. Но файл должен быть в формате РСХ (256 цветов). NB! картинка загрузки игры, Zpic106.bmp (дракон в ВоГе) должна быть полноцветной. Скрипты, основа функционала WoG, хранятся в папке DATA\S\ Имя файла скрипта должно быть scriptXX.erm, где XX может принимать значения от 00 до 99. Описание ресурсов: H3sprite Окно героя UN32.def - маленькие иконки специализаций героев UN44.def - большие иконки специализаций героев Окно города TB%город%%здание%.DEF - здания в городе Объекты на карте (Click to Hide) AVC????? изображения городов на карте AVW%имямонстра%.DEF - изображения монстров на карте advdig, advinfo, advpuz, advturn, advview - Кнопки опций iam000 - iam011 - Кнопки менеджера Форт на холме - Avxhild0.def, Avxhilg0.def Картограф - Avxmaps0.def, Avxmapu0.def, Avxmapw0.def Телепорт (багнутый?) - Avxmn8b0.def Обелиски - Avxoblb.def, ..., Avxobly.def Палатка ключников и стражи ключников - Avxbor10.def, ..., Avxbor80.def, Avxkey00.def, ..., Avxkey70.def Квесты - Zseer001.def, Zseer002.def, Avxseeb0.def, Avxseer0.def, Avxseey0.def Нычка вампов - Avgvamp0.def Нычка всех элементалей - Avgelem0.def Дабл-нычка воздушных (широкая) - Avgair0.def Дабл-нычка землянок (широкая) - Avgerth0.def Дабл-нычка огненных (широкая) - Avgfire0.def Дабл-нычка водных (широкая) - Avgwatr0.def Святилище - Avxsanc0.def Войска Замка (Click to Hide) chalbd.def - Halabardnik | Halabardier / Halberdier CLCBOW.def - Łucznik | Strzelec / Archer | Light Crossboman CHCBOW.def - Kusznik / Marksman | Heavy Crossbowman CGRIFF.def - Gryf / Griffin cCavlr.def - Cavalier cChamp.def - Champion cAngel.def - Angel Войска Оплота (Click to Hide) cCentr.def - Centaur cBDwar.def - Krasnolud Wojownik / Battle Dwarf cGrElf.def - Grand Elf cAPegs.def - Silver Pegasus cTree.def - Drzewiec / Dendroid Soldier | Treefolk cBTree.def - Ent / Dendroid Guard | Briar Treefolk CUNICO.def - Jednorożec / Unicorn Монстры (Click to Hide) CAMAGE.def - Arcymag / Archmage CCERBU.def - Cerber / Cerberus CADEVL.def - Arcydiabeł / Arch Devil cbehol.def - Złe Oko | Obserwator / Beholder CCMCOR.def - Chimera | Skorpikora / Scorpicore CBDRGN.def - Czarny Smok / Black Dragon CBKNIG.def - Czarny Rycerz / Black Knight CBLORD.def - Upiorny Rycerz | Władca Mroku / Dread Knight | Black Lord CBWLFR.def - Wilczy Jeździec / Wolf Rider | Goblin Wolf Rider CABEHE.def - Starożytny Behemot / Ancient Behemoth cALiza.def - Reptilion / Lizard Warrior | Advanced Lizardman cBasil.def - Bazyliszek / Basilisk Ccgorg.def - Gorgona / Gorgon | Copper Gorgon Cbgog.def - Demigorgona | Potężna Gorgona / Mighty Gorgon | Bronze Gorgon cCHydr.def - Hydra Chaosu / Chaos Hydra CAELEM.def - Żywiołak Powietrza / Air Elemental Cboar.def - Knurzy Jeździec | Dzik / Boar Ccdrgn.def - Kryształowy Smok / Crystal Dragon CaDrgn.def - Błękitny Smok / Azure Dragon Ccrusd.def - Krzyżowiec / Crusader CcyclLor.def - Cyklop Krуlewski / Cyclops King | Cyclops Lord CCYCLR.def - Cyklop / Cyclops CDDRAG.def - Złoty Smok / Gold Dragon CDEVIL.def - Diabeł / Devil CDGOLE.def - Diamentowy Golem / Diamond Golem CDRFIR.def - Smocza Ważka | Smoczy Oślizg / Dragon Fly | Fire Dragon Fly CDRFLY.def - Ważka | Oślizg / Serpent Fly | Dragon Fly CDWARF.def - Krasnolud / Dwarf CECENT.def - Centaur Kapitan | Bojowy Centaur / Centaur Captain | Elite Centaur CEELEM.def - Żywiołak Ziemi / Earth Elemental cefree.def - Ifryt | Ifrit / Efreet cefres.def - Sułtański Ifryt | Sułtański Ifrit | Miryd / Efreet Sultan CELF.def - Leśny Elf / Wood Elf Ceveye.def - Beholder / Evil Eye CGDRAG.def - Zielony Smok / Green Dragon CGARGO.def - Kamienny Gargulec / Stone Gargoyle CGENIE.def - Dżinn | Geniusz / Genie CGREMA.def - Gremlin | Chochlik / Apprentice Gremlin CGREMM.def - Wyższy Gremlin | Gremlin / Master Gremlin CGTITA.def - Tytan / Titan | Greater Titan CGOBLI.def - Goblin CGOG.def - Gog CFAMIL.def - Chowaniec / Familiar CFELEM.def - Żywiołak ognia / Fire Elemental Cfbird.DEF - Ognisty Ptak / Firebird Cfdrgn.def - Czarodziejski Smok / Faerie Dragon Cench.def - Czarodziej / Enchanter CGGOLE.def - Złoty Golem / Gold Golem CGNOLL.def - Gnoll | Bobołak CGNOLM.def - Gnoll Maruder | Zwierzołak / Gnoll Marauder CGBASI.def - Bazyliszek Krуlewski | Wyższy Bazyliszek / Greater Basilisk CHalf.def - Niziołek / Halfling CHARPH.def - Harpia Wiedźma / Harpy Hag CHARPY.def - Harpia / Harpy CHDRGN.def - Duchowy Smok | Upiorny Smok / Ghost Dragon CHGOBL.def - Hobgoblin CHHOUN.def - Piekielny Ogar / Hell Hound CHYDRA.def - Hydra Cicee.def - Żywiołak Lodu / Ice Elemental CIGOLE.def - Żelazny Golem / Iron Golem CIMP.def - Chochlik | Diablik / Imp Citrog.def - Piekielny Troglodyta / Infernal Troglodyte CLICH.def - Lisz | Licz / Lich CLTITA.def - Gigant / Giant | Lesser Titan CMAGE.def - Mag / Mage Cmagel.def - Żywiołak Magii / Magic Elemental CMAGOG.def - Magog CMCORE.def - Mantikora | Mantykora / Manticore Cmeduq.def - Meduza Krуlewska / Medusa Queen Cmedus.def - Meduza / Medusa Cminok.def - Minotaur Krуlewski / Minotaur King CMINOT.def - Minotaur Cmonkk.def - Mnich / Monk Cmummy.def - Mumia / Mummy CNAGA.def - Naga | Przeraza / Naga Sentinel CNAGAG.def - Krуlewska Naga | Skorpena / Naga Queen | Naga Guardian CNDRGN.def - Kościany Smok / Bone Dragon Cnomad.def - Nomad CNOSFE.def - Wampirzy Lord | Alp / Vampire Lord | Nosferatu Cnrg.def - Żywiołak Energii / Energy Elemental COGARG.def - Obsydianowy Gargulec | Marmurowy Gargulec / Obsidian Gargoyle COGMAG.def - Ogr Szaman | Szaman / Ogre Mage COGRE.def - Ogr / Ogre COHDEM.def - Demon / Lesser Demon | Single-Horned Demon CORC.def - Ork / Orc CORCCH.def - Uruk / Orc Chiefan Cpeas.def - Chłop / Peasant CPEGAS.def - Pegaz / Pegasus CPFIEN.def - Czart / Pit Fiend CPFOE.def - Czarci Lord / Pit Lord | Pit Foe CPHX.def - Feniks / Phoenix Cpixie.def - Nimfa | Driada / Pixie CPKMAN.def - Pikinier / Pikeman CPLICH.def - Arcylisz | Arcylicz | Potężny Lisz / Power Lich CPLIZA.def - Jaszczuroczłek | Jaszczurolud / Lizardman | Primitive Lizardman Cpsyel.def - Żywiołak Psychiki | Żywiołak Umysłu | Żywiołak Myśli / Psychic Elemental | Psi Elemental CRANGL.def - Archanioł / Archangel CRDRGN.def - Czerwony Smok / Red Dragon Crgrif.def - Gryf Krуlewski / Royal Griffin CROC.def - Rok / Roc Crogue.def - Rozbуjnik / Rogue CRsDgn.def - Rdzawy Smok / Rust Dragon CSGOLE.def - Kamienny Golem / Stone Golem Csharp.def - Strzelec / Sharpshooter CSKELE.def - Szkielet / Skeleton CSprite.def - Rusałka | Sylfida / Sprite Cstone.def - Żywiołak Magmy / Magma Elemental | Stone Elemental Cstorm.def - Żywiołak Burzy / Storm Elemental CSULTA.def - Potężny Dżinn | Dżin / Master Genie | Caliph Csword.def - Zbrojny | Miecznik / Swordsman CTBIRD.def - Ptak Gromu / Thunderbird CTHDEM.def - Rogaty Demon / Horned Demon | Greater Demon | Dual-Horned Demon Ctrogl.def - Troglodyta / Troglodyte Ctroll.def - Troll CUWLFR.def - Wilczy Rycerz / Wolf Raider | Hobgoblin Wolf Rider CVAMP.def - Wampir / Vampire CWELEM.def - Żywiołak Wody / Water Elemental CWIGHT.def - Zjawa / Wight CWRAIT.def - Upiуr | Zmora / Wraith CWSKEL.def - Kościej / Skeleton Warrior CWUNIC.def - Jednorożec Bitewny / War Unicorn CWYVER.def - Wiwerna / Wyvern CWYVMN.def - Krуlewska Wiwerna / Wyvern Monarch CYBEHE.def - Behemot / Behemoth | Young Behemoth Czealt.def - Kapłan / Zealot CZOMBI.def - Ożywieniec / Walking Dead | Zombie CZOMLO.def - Zombi / Zombie | Zombie Lord ZM150Z.DEF - Serafin | Najwyższy Archanioł / Supreme Archangel ZM151Z.DEF - Diamentowy Smok / Diamond Dragon ZM152Z.DEF - Gromowładny | Władca Piorunуw / Lord of Thunder ZM153Z.DEF - Piekielny Baron | Antychryst / Hell Baron | Antichrist ZM154Z.DEF - Krwawy Smok / Blood Dragon ZM155Z.DEF - Smok Cienia / Darkness Dragon ZM156Z.DEF - Widmowy Behemot / Ghost Behemoth ZM157Z.DEF - Piekielna Hydra / Hell Hydra ZM158Z.DEF - Święty Feniks / Sacred Phoenix ZM159G.DEF - Duch / Ghost ZM160G.DEF - Emisariusz Wojny / Emissary of War ZM161G.DEF - Emisariusz Pokoju / Emissary of Peace ZM162G.DEF - Emisariusz Mocy / Emissary of Mana ZM163G.DEF - Emisariusz Wiedzy / Emissary of Lore ZM164GD.DEF - Posłaniec Ognia | Wysłannik Ognia / Fire Messenger ZM165GD.DEF - Metamorf | Posłaniec Ziemi | Wysłannik Ziemi / Earth Messenger ZM166GD.DEF - Posłaniec Wody | Wysłannik Wody / Water Messenger ZM167GD.DEF - Posłaniec Powietrza | Wysłannik Powietrza / Air Messenger ZM168DG.DEF - Gorynicz | Gorynycz / Gorynych ZM169ZL.DEF - Kapłan Wojny / War Zealot ZM170SW.DEF - Arktyczny Strzelec / Arctic Sharpshooter ZM171SR.DEF - Wulkaniczy Strzelec / Lava Sharpshooter ZM172N.DEF - Koszmar | Zmora | Nocna Mara / Nightmare ZM173M.DEF - Gremlinołaj / Santa Gremlin ZM174NPC.DEF - Paladyn | Palladyn / Paladin ZM175NPC.DEF - Pustelnik / Hierophant ZM176NPC.DEF - Westalka | Strażniczka Świątyni / Temple Guardian ZM177NPC.DEF - Sukkub / Succubus ZM178NPC.DEF - Pożeracz Dusz / Soul Eater ZM179NPC.DEF - Oprawca | Brutus / Brute ZM180NPC.DEF - Przywуdca Ogrуw / Ogre Leader ZM181NPC.DEF - Szaman / Shaman ZM182NPC.DEF - Żywiołak Kosmosu | Duch Astralny / Astral Spirit ZM192Z.DEF - Sylvan Centaur ZM193Z.DEF - Czarodziejka / Sorceress ZM194Z.DEF - Wilkołak / Werewolf ZM195Z.DEF - Hell Steed ZM196Z.DEF - Dracolich Машины: smbal.def - Balista / Ballista SMCart.def - Wуz z Amunicją / Ammo Cart SMCata.def - Katapulta / Catapult SMtent.def - Namiot Medyka / First Aid Tent | First-Aid Tent Выстрелы: CPRGOGX.def - Ognista Kule Magoga i Strzała Wulkanicznego Strzelca cprgre.def - Kula Gremlina/Wyższego Gremlina CPRGTIX.def - Piorun Tytana i Gromowładnego CPRZEAX.def - Magia Mnicha i Kapłana PCYCLBX.def - Skała Cyklopa i Cyklopa Krуlewskiego PELFX.def - Strzała Elfa i Srebrnego Elfa/Wyższego Elfa Phalf.def - Kamień Niziołka Picee.def - Sopel Lodu Żywiołaka Lodu PLCBOWX.def - Bełt Strzelca/Łucznika i Kusznika PLICH.def - Magia Lisza/Licza i Arcylisza/Arcylicza PMAGEX.def - Magia Maga i Strzała Arktycznego Strzelca PMEDUSX.def - Strzała Meduzy i Meduzy Krуlewskiej porchx.def - Topуr Orka i Uruka PPLIZAX.def - Strzała Jaszczuroluda i Reptiliona SMBALX.def - Balisty SMCatx.def - Katapulty Главное меню (Click to Hide) инфа от geNNadiy: для \\\"скинизации\\\" нужно редактировать: ZmenuCR.def - кнопка "Создатели" ZmenuHS.def - кнопка "Результаты" ZmenuLG.def - кнопка "Загрузить Игру" ZmenuNG.def - кнопка "Новая Игра" ZmenuQT.def - кнопка "Выход (из игры в Windows)" ZSSarm.def - кнопка "Клинок Армагеддона" ZSScus.def - кнопка "Другая Кампания" ZSSexit.def - кнопка "Назад (выход из меню выбора кампаний)" ZSSroe.def - кнопка "Возрождение Эрафии" ZSSsod.def - кнопка "Дыхание Смерти" ZTback.def - кнопка "Назад (при выборе типа игры)" ZTcampn.def - кнопка "Кампании" ZTmulti.def - кнопка "Мультиплейер" ZTsingl.def - кнопка "Одиночная Игра" ZTtutor.def - кнопка "Обучение" ещё возможно при изменении загрузочного экрана захочется изменить и \\\"синие квадратики\\\" что снизу ползут во время самой загрузки - вот и они - LOADPROG.DEF (H3sprite.lod) Содержимое H3bitmap.lod (Click to Hide) AISHIELD.PCX - щит вместо миникарты во время хода противника/ muMAP.bmp (мини фон в окне мультиплеерной игры) ZloadGAM.bmp (надпись \\\"загрузка игры\\\") ZmainMEN.bmp (боковая панелька без кнопок для вида \\\"об авторах\\\") ZnewGAM.bmp (надпись \\\"новая игра\\\") Zpic1000.bmp (рисунок в окне выбора параметров игры) Zpic1001.bmp (альтернативный рисунок в окне выбора параметров игры) Zpic1005.bmp (основной фон) Zpic106.bmp (фон \\\"загрузки\\\") ACredit.smk анимация буквы T из Надписи In The wake of Gods при старте игры Описание текстовиков (Click to Hide) ARRAYTXT.TXT - Всякое. В частности, здесь можно поправить показ кол-ва монстров (Чтобы вместо \\\"Мало\\\" было \\\"1-4\\\") ARTEVENT.TXT - Сообщения при поднятии артефакта. ARTRAITS.TXT - Свойства артефактов. BLDGNEUT.TXT - Описания некоторых зданий (гильдия магов, магистрат и т.д..). BLDGSPEC.TXT - Описания других зданий. BUILDING.TXT - Стоимость постройки зданий. BALLIST.TXT - шансы попадания баллистой при осаде, нанесенный урон и кол-во раз стрельбы. CRBANKS.TXT - банки существ CRANIM.TXT - Анимация существ. CREDITS.TXT - Авторы. CRGEN1.TXT - Названия жилищ (на карте). CRGEN4.TXT - Дополнительные названия жилищ. CRTRAITS.TXT - свойства монстров для СОД. Текстовик загружается раньше, чем ZCRTRAIT.TXT. Если ВОГ НЕ в рабочем состоянии (например, отсутствует zvslib1.dll) - часть exe от СОДа грузит именно CRTRAITS.TXT. CRTRAIT0.TXT - чисто для редактора карт. DWELLING.TXT - Названия жилищ (Во всех городах). GENRLTXT.TXT - Прочие текстовые сообщения. HCTRAITS.TXT - Наименования классов героев. HEROBIOS.TXT - Биографии героев. HEROSPEC.TXT - Специализации героев (только названия и описания). HOTRAITS.TXT - Стартовые армии героев. MINEEVNT.TXT - Сообщения при захвате шахт. MINENAME.TXT - Названия шахт. RANDSIGN.TXT - Надписи на знаках. RANDTVRN.TXT - Слухи в тавернах. RESTYPES.TXT - Названия типов ресурсов. SPTRAITS.TXT - Описание заклинаний. SSTRAITS.TXT - Описание навыков. TOWNNAME.TXT - Названия городов. TOWNTYPE.TXT - Типы городов. zaobjts.txt - характеристики объектов на карте. Влияет, в частности, на генерацию объектов на рандоме. По ссылке - ТЕшный, часть объектов отключена, часть - появляется чаще, например, крипты появляются на варварских пустошах. ZCREXP.TXT - Опыт отрядов. ZCRGN1.TXT - Названия ВоГовских жилищ на карте. ZCRTRAIT.TXT - Характеристики монстров (Включая ВоГовские). ZMESS00.TXT - Все новые ВоГовские сообщения. ZNPC00.TXT - Описания командиров. ZNPC01.TXT - Имена и биографии командиров. ZREDITS.TXT - Авторы (ВоГ). Ресурсы, которые не требуют запаковки в лод, и которые нормально работают из папки DATA Портреты. Формат PCX Тема "Портреты героев" Моя подборка, почти без флуда Звуки боя. Звук в формате .wav, требует смены расширения на .82m. Звуки на карте. (LOOP....wav) Городские здания. Формат .pcx. Поля боя. Формат .pcx. Тема "Battlefields" Список названий портретов героев. Spoiler (Click to Hide) Название каждого большого портрета начинается с HPL Название каждого малого портрета начинается с HPS Список героев: Рыцари 000 Оррин 001 Валеска 002 Эдрик 003 Сильвия 004 Лорд Хаарт 005 Сорша 006 Кристиан 007 Турис Усл. обозначение класса - KN Священники 008 Рион 009 Адель 010 Катберт 011 Аделаида 012 Инхам 013 Саня 014 Лоинс 015 Каитлин Усл. обозначение класса - CL Рэйнджеры 016 Мепхала 017 Уфретин 018 Енова 019 Роланд 020 Торгрим 021 Ивор 022 Кланси 023 Киррь Усл. обозначение класса - RN Друиды 024 Корониус 025 Уланд 026 Эллезар 027 Джем 028 Мальком 029 Мелодиа 030 Алагар 031 Аерис Усл. обозначение класса - DR Алхимики 032 Пигуедрам 033 Тан 034 Жосефина 035 Нелла 036 Торосар 037 Фафнер 038 Ризза 039 Иона Усл. обозначение класса - AL Маги 040 Астрал 041 Халон 042 Серена 043 Даремиф 044 Теодор 045 Солмир 046 Кира 047 Аин Усл. обозначение класса - WZ Демоны 048 Фиона 049 Рашка 050 Мариус 051 Игнат 052 Октавия 053 Калх 054 Пир 055 Нимус Усл. обозначение класса - HR Еретики 056 Айден 057 Ксирон 058 Аксис 059 Олема 060 Калид 061 Аш 062 Зидар 063 Ксарфакс Усл. обозначение класса - DM Рыцари смерти 064 Стракер 065 Вокиал 066 Моандор 067 Чарна 068 Тамика 069 Исра 070 Клавиус 071 Галтран Усл. обозначение класса - DK Некроманты 072 Септиенна 073 Аислин 074 Сандро 075 Нимбус 076 Тант 077 Кси 078 Видомина 079 Нагаш Усл. обозначение класса - NC Лорды 080 Лорелей 081 Арлаш 082 Дас 083 Аджит 084 Дамакон 085 Гуннар 086 Синка 087 Шакти Усл. обозначение класса - OV Чернокнижники 088 Аламар 089 Жаегар 090 Малекит 091 Жеддит 092 Геон 093 Деемер 094 Сепхинороф 095 Дарксторн Усл. обозначение класса - WL Варвары 096 Йог 097 Гурниссон 098 Жабаркас 099 Шива 100 Гретчин 101 Креллион 102 Крэг Хэк 103 Тираксор Усл. обозначение класса - BR Боевые маги 104 Гирд 105 Вей 106 Десса 107 Терек 108 Зубин 109 Гундула 110 Орис 111 Сауруг Усл. обозначение класса - BM Хозяева Зверей 112 Брон 113 Дракон 114 Вистан 115 Тазар 116 Алкин 117 Корбак 118 Гервульф 119 Брохильд Усл. обозначение класса - BS Ведьмы 120 Мирланда 121 Розик 122 Вой 123 Вердиш 124 Мерист 125 Стиг 126 Андра 127 Тива Усл. обозначение класса - WH C элементалами отдельный разговор, они не принадлежат к данному списку. Путешественники 000 Пасис 001 Тунар 002 Игнисса 003 Лакус 004 Монер 005 Эрдамон 006 Фьюр 007 Кальт Усл. обозначение класса - PL Элементалисты 000 Луна 001 Брисса 002 Циэль 003 Лабета 004 Интеус 005 Аэнаин 006 Джелар 007 Гриндан Усл. обозначение класса - EL Дополнительные герои 130KN Сэр Мюллих 000SH Адриэн 128QC Катерина 003SH Дракон 004SH Джелу 129MK Килгор 006SH Лорд Хаарт 007SH Мутаре 009SH Роланд 008SH Мутаре Дрэйк 132WL Борагус 131DM Ксерон Примеры: HPL000KN - большой портрет для Оррина HPS120WH - малый портрет для Миранды Папка MP3: Spoiler (Click to Hide) Файлы по порядку при упорядочивании по имени: AITheme0.mp3 - AITheme2.mp3 - Во время хода компьютера BladeABCampaign.mp3 - CampainMusic11.mp3 - Музыка из компаний COMBAT01.MP3 - COMBAT04.MP3 - Во время боя CstleTown.mp3 - Замок Замок (Кастл) Defend Castle.mp3 - Победа при обороне замка DIRT.MP3 - Местность Грязь DUNGEON.MP3 - Замок Подземелье (Данжеон) ElemTown.mp3 - Замок Сопряжение (Конфлюкс) EvilTheme.mp3 - Музыка для кампаний FortressTown.mp3 - Замок Болото (Фортресс) GoodTheme.mp3 - Музыка для кампаний GRASS.MP3 - Местность Трава InfernoTown.mp3 - Замок Инферно LAVA.MP3 - Местность Лава LoopLepr.mp3 - Сад леприкона Lose Campain.mp3 - Проигрыш компании LoseCastle.mp3 - Проигрыш при обороне замка LoseCombat.mp3 - Проигрыш битвы MAINMENU.MP3 - Главное меню оригинала MainMenuWoG.mp3 - Главное меню ВоГ necroTown.mp3 - Замок Некрополис NeutralTheme.mp3 - Музыка для кампаний RAMPART.MP3 - Замок Оплот (Рампарт) Retreat Battle.mp3 - Побег из битвы ROUGH.MP3 - Местность Камни SAND.MP3 - Местность Песок SecretTheme.mp3 - Музыка для кампаний SNOW.MP3 - Местность Снег StrongHold.mp3 - Замок крепость (Стронгхолд) Surrender Battle.mp3 - Сдача битвы SWAMP.MP3 - Местность Болото TowerTown.mp3 - Замок Башня (Тауэр) UltimateLose.mp3 - Проигрыш в сценарии Underground.mp3 - Местность подземелье WATER.MP3 - Местность Вода Win Battle.mp3 - Победа в битве Win Scenario.mp3 - Победа в сценарии Видео: Spoiler (Click to Hide) .smk: 3DOLOGO - Логотип 3до при запуске игры BUKALOGO - Логотип Буки тада же Credits - Анимация фона меню PGTRNLFT - Перелистывание спелбука влево PGTRNRGH - То же вправо .bik: BIRTH - Анимация картинки кампании CEVIL1 - Анимация картинки кампании CEVIL2 - Анимация картинки кампании CGOOD1 - Анимация картинки кампании CGOOD2 - Анимация картинки кампании CGOOD3 - Анимация картинки кампании CNEUTRAL - Анимация картинки кампании CREDITS - Анимация фона меню CSECRET -Анимация картинки кампании DEFENDALL - Оборона замка начало DEFENDLOOP - Оборона замка цикл ELIXIR - Анимация картинки кампании HACK - Анимация картинки кампании LBLOOP - Поражение цикл LBSTART - Поражение начало LOSECSLP - Проигрыш обороны замка цикл LOSECSTL - Проигрыш обороны замка начало NEW - Анимация картинки кампании RISE - Анимация картинки кампании RTLOOP - Побег цикл RTSTART - Побег начало SPECTRE - Анимация картинки кампании SURRENDER - Сдаться сам себе цикл TAVERN - Видео в таверне UNHOLY - Анимация картинки кампании WIN3 - Победа сам себе цикл Редактирование ресурсов игры MMArchive v1.0.3 Универсальный редактор архивов M&M и Heroes 3. Поддерживает все архивы Heroes 3. Содержит весь функционал ResEdit2 Heroes Might & Magic 3 Studio v1.0.1.6 beta редактирование файлов ресурсов, рекордов, изображений для всех версий Героев Меча и Магии 3 Плагин для работы с LOD в Total commander Игра и патчи к ней Heroes of Might & Magic wog 3.58f + 800 карт и кампаний Размер файла: 463 MB. Ссылки на depositfiles.com: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. HD-mod Позволяет играть с любым разрешением экрана H3EXEGM [ 15 Kb] патч позволяет создавать случайные карты в самой игре, без наличия файлов от АВ. 32BitPatch Позволяет запускать Героев в оконном режиме при любом качестве цвета, установленном в системе. Wog Starter позволяет настроить в одной папке несколько различных сборок НММ, и запускать их Редактор карт и патчи к нему Несколько полезных патчей для игры и редактора: Map Editor without extra LOD files [ 15 Kb] Данный патч позволяет генерировать случайные карты и создавать карты с использованием объектов Клинка Армагеддона без использования файлов АВ. Автономная версия редактора карт Редактор карт WoG, не требующий установки игры. Подробнее см. эту тему. spoiler1Ссылки Версия, не требующая установки (архив RAR, 13,9 Mb) Версия, требующая установки (архив 7-Zip, 10,6 Mb) Инсталлятор, выдающий подробную информацию об количсетве и составе устанавливаемых файлов, а также требующий подтверждения перед созданием LOD'ов и удалением файлов (архив RAR, 8,72 Kb)/spoiler1 Редактирование def'ов indentDef Tool v3.2.1 Программа для создания дефов. Также может обрабатывать картинки для интерфейса Героев./indent Редактирование текстовых файлов Редактирование объектов Heroes 3 Object Editor v1.1.1: Редактор объектов для созания карт, типа Rush! (ресурс в виде замка и не только): вот эта ветка (морально устарел, почти весь функционал теперь содержится в патче к редактору карт) ModHomm: Порограмма для создания обектов к героям и коллекция готовых объектов: http://modhomm3.free.fr/ Редактирование шрифтов indentFNTeditor: Редактор внутреннего формата шрифтов героев (и Might&Magic): ( если не качается => http://www.grayface1.chat.ru/ и оттуда по ссылке)/indent indentFNT: То же самое, но с другими возможностями/indent http://www.grayface1.chat.ru/ Всякая всячина: http://hmmm.narod.ru/files.htm Компания Жизнь против смерти: (удалена, спрашивайте в Обсуждении полезных программ, если надо) Еще всячина: http://hmm3.fclan.ru/main.php Может что-то подойдёт geglov3, а так карты, миссии - инструменты geglov3 Описание формата карты H3M (на польском) Автор: Чёртос-2 (Chortos-2) Обе функции рассчитаны на чистый h3wog.exe. При открытии новой карты сделанные ими изменения не сбрасываются — только при перезапуске h3wog.exe. Функция для работы с типом снаряда при стрельбе Функция позволяет задавать и получать тип изображения снаряда, отображаемого при стрельбе, для любого существа от лучника (№ 2) до существа № 197 включительно. Изначально (при старте чистого h3wog.exe) для всех существ, которые обычно не стреляют, тип изображения снаряда задан в 16. Для всех существ, не входящих в модифицируемый диапазон, он тоже всегда равен 16 (на чистом h3wog.exe, разумеется). Синтаксис для задания типа снаряда: Код: !!FU#:P0/<номер существа>/<тип снаряда>; (Если существо не входит в модифицируемый диапазон, функция просто не сделает ничего.) Синтаксис для получения текущего типа снаряда: Код: !!FU#:P1/<номер существа>/?<тип снаряда>; Типы снаряда соответствуют стандартным изображениям снарядов для следующих существ: * 0 — лучник (исключение: для существа № 196 — драколич); * 1 — монах; * 2 — эльф; * 3 — мастер‐гремлин; * 4 — маг; * 5 — титан; * 6 — гог; * 7 — лич; * 8 — медуза; * 9 — орк; * 10 — циклоп; * 11 — ящер; * 12 — ледяной элементаль; * 13 — полурослик; * 14 — катапульта; * 15 — баллиста. Тип снаряда 16 использует DEF с пустым именем (даже без расширения .def), если такой есть в h3sprite.lod — если его нет, игра вылетает. Я выкладывал wog‐файл, который добавляет в h3sprite.lod этот самый DEF с пустым именем, являющийся копией изображения снаряда полурослика (т. е. камешка): см. post=168675сообщение/post со ссылкой на него и post=161897сообщение/post с описанием. Установка функции заключается в копировании кода и замене знака решетки (#) на некое число: Код: !?FU#; Make sure the creature number is valid !!VRx3&x1=1/x2<2:S16; !!VRx3&x1=1/x2>197:S16; !!FU|x2<2/x2>197:E; Get the correct address !!VRx2:+7961526; Do what they ask us to do !!UN&x1=0:Cx2/1/x3; !!UN&x1=1:Cx2/1/?x3; Функция для работы с цветом луча при стрельбе Если у существа выставлен флаг 2048, при стрельбе в бою вместо обычного изображения снаряда, которым можно оперировать предыдущей функцией, будет нарисован непрерывный луч (стандартное поведение архимагов, созерцателей и злых глаз). Этот луч бывает трех разных цветов: зеленого, белого и черного. Например, у архимага он обычно зеленый, а у созерцателей и злых глаз — белый. Функция позволяет задавать и получать цвет луча, отображаемого при стрельбе, для любого существа от архимага (№ 35) до магического элементаля (№ 121) включительно. Изначально (при старте чистого h3wog.exe) для всех существ, которые обычно не используют луч, цвет луча задан в черный; исключение составляют психический и магический элементали, для которых изначально задан луч белого цвета. Для всех существ, не входящих в модифицируемый диапазон, луч тоже всегда черный (на чистом h3wog.exe, разумеется). Синтаксис для задания цвета луча: Код: !!FU#:P0/<номер существа>/<цвет луча>; (Если существо не входит в модифицируемый диапазон, функция просто не сделает ничего.) Синтаксис для получения текущего цвета луча: Код: !!FU#:P1/<номер существа>/?<цвет луча>; Цвет луча кодируется числом: * 0 — зеленый; * 1 — белый; * 2 — черный. Установка функции заключается в копировании кода и замене знака решетки (#) на некое число: Код: !?FU#; Make sure the creature number is valid !!VRx3&x1=1/x2<35:S2; !!VRx3&x1=1/x2>121:S2; !!FU|x2<35/x2>121:E; Get the correct address !!VRx2:+4453793; Do what they ask us to do !!UN&x1=0:Cx2/1/x3; !!UN&x1=1:Cx2/1/?x3; Короткие кодовые имена монстров и номера их кадров в un32/44: (Click to Hide) 0;pike.pcx;158 1;halb.pcx;159 2;ltcr.pcx;1 3;cros.pcx;160 4;grif.pcx;2 5;rgri.pcx;161 6;swor.pcx;146,152,5 7;crus.pcx;162 8;monk.pcx;12 9;zeal.pcx;163 10;cava.pcx;7 11;chmp.pcx;164 12;angl.pcx;165 13;aang.pcx;166 14;cent.pcx;167 15;ecnt.pcx;168 16;dwar.pcx;17 17;bdwr.pcx;169 18;welf.pcx;21 19;helf.pcx;170 20;pega.pcx;31 21;prdr.pcx;171 22;tree.pcx;19 23;trea.pcx;172 24;unic.pcx;22 25;wunc.pcx;173 26;drgg.pcx;174 27;gldd.pcx;175 28;grml.pcx;176 29;mgrm.pcx;177 30;garg.pcx;32 31;ogrg.pcx;178 32;gole.pcx;34 33;iglm.pcx;179 34;mage.pcx;44 35;amge.pcx;180 36;geni.pcx;33,39 37;dchl.pcx;181 38;naga.pcx;37 39;ngrd.pcx;182 40;gint.pcx;183 41;titn.pcx;184 42;imps.pcx;51 43;fmlr.pcx;185 44;gogs.pcx;53 45;magg.pcx;186 46;hell.pcx;48 47;cerb.pcx;187 48;demo.pcx;50 49;hdem.pcx;188 50;pitf.pcx;55 51;pitl.pcx;189 52;efre.pcx;49 53;efrs.pcx;190 54;devi.pcx;155 55;advl.pcx;191 56;skel.pcx;71 57;sklw.pcx;192 58;zomb.pcx;64 59;zmbl.pcx;193 60;wigh.pcx;67 61;wrth.pcx;194 62;vamp.pcx;65 63;vaml.pcx;195 64;lich.pcx;66 65;plch.pcx;196 66;dkni.pcx;150,68 67;dlrd.pcx;197 68;drgb.pcx;198 69;dlch.pcx;199 70;trog.pcx;87 71;itrg.pcx;200 72;harp.pcx;80 73;hhag.pcx;201 74;beho.pcx;83 75;eeye.pcx;202 76;mdsa.pcx;203 77;mdsq.pcx;204 78;mino.pcx;82 79;mkng.pcx;205 80;mant.pcx;86 81;scrp.pcx;206 82;drgr.pcx;207 83;bdrg.pcx;208 84;gobl.pcx;100 85;hobg.pcx;209 86;wolf.pcx;103 87;wrdr.pcx;210 88;orcs.pcx;98 89;orcc.pcx;211 90;ogre.pcx;101,105,154 91;ogrm.pcx;212 92;rocs.pcx;99 93;tbrd.pcx;213 94;cycl.pcx;96 95;cyck.pcx;214 96;behm.pcx;215 97;behe.pcx;149 98;gnol.pcx;113 99;gnlm.pcx;216 100;liza.pcx;114 101;lizw.pcx;217 102;gorg.pcx;116 103;bgrg.pcx;220 104;dfly.pcx;117 105;serp.pcx;218 106;basi.pcx;112 107;gbas.pcx;219 108;wyve.pcx;119 109;wyvm.pcx;221 110;hdra.pcx;222 111;chdr.pcx;223 112;aire.pcx;226 113;eelm.pcx;129,133 114;felm.pcx;130,134 115;welm.pcx;131,135 116;gglm.pcx;234 117;dglm.pcx;235 118;pixi.pcx;224 119;sprt.pcx;225 120;pelm.pcx;128,132 121;emag.pcx;231 122;spec.pcx;353 123;eice.pcx;228 124;spec.pcx;353 125;emgm.pcx;230 126;spec.pcx;353 127;estr.pcx;227 128;spec.pcx;353 129;eeng.pcx;229 130;fbrd.pcx;232 131;phnx.pcx;233 132;adrg.pcx;236 133;cdrg.pcx;237 134;fdrg.pcx;238 135;rdrg.pcx;239 136;ench.pcx;147 137;shar.pcx;148 138;half.pcx;240 139;peas.pcx;241 140;boar.pcx;242 141;mumm.pcx;243 142;nomd.pcx;244 143;rogu.pcx;245 144;trol.pcx;246 145;cata.pcx;247 146;ball.pcx;118,36,54,6,81,97 147;tent.pcx;248 148;acrt.pcx;249 149;artw.pcx;356 150;sera.pcx;250 151;gdrg.pcx;251 152;tlrd.pcx;252 153;antc.pcx;253 154;pdrc.pcx;254 155;ddrg.pcx;255 156;gbeh.pcx;256 157;lhdr.pcx;257 158;sphx.pcx;258 159;ghst.pcx;259 160;god1.pcx;260 161;god2.pcx;261 162;god3.pcx;262 163;god4.pcx;263 164;mfir.pcx;264 165;mert.pcx;265 166;mair.pcx;266 167;mwtr.pcx;267 168;grnc.pcx;268 169;wzlt.pcx;269 170;sshr.pcx;270 171;lshr.pcx;271 172;nght.pcx;272 173;sgrm.pcx;273 174;pldn.pcx;274 175;hier.pcx;275 176;tgrd.pcx;276 177;succ.pcx;277 178;setr.pcx;278 179;brut.pcx;279 180;ogrl.pcx;280 181;gmag.pcx;281 182;aspr.pcx;282 183;pldn.pcx;274 184;hier.pcx;275 185;tgrd.pcx;276 186;succ.pcx;277 187;setr.pcx;278 188;brut.pcx;279 189;ogrl.pcx;280 190;gmag.pcx;281 191;aspr.pcx;282 192;scnt.pcx;283 193;srcr.pcx;284 194;werw.pcx;285 195;hels.pcx;286 196;drch.pcx;355 Номера, имена и дефы монстров: (Click to Hide) 0;Pikeman;cpkman.def;avwpike.def 1;Halberdier;chalbd.def;avwpikx0.def 2;Archer;clcbow.def;avwlcrs.def 3;Marksman;chcbow.def;avwhcrs.def 4;Griffin;cgriff.def;avwgrif.def 5;Royal Griffin;crgrif.def;avwgrix0.def 6;Swordsman;csword.def;avwswrd0.def 7;Crusader;ccrusd.def;avwswrx0.def 8;Monk;cmonkk.def;avwmonk.def 9;Zealot;czealt.def;avwmonx0.def 10;Cavalier;ccavlr.def;avwcvlr0.def 11;Champion;cchamp.def;avwcvlx0.def 12;Angel;cangel.def;avwangl.def 13;Archangel;crangl.def;avwarch.def 14;Centaur;ccentr.def;avwcent0.def 15;Centaur Captain;cecent.def;avwcenx0.def 16;Dwarf;cdwarf.def;avwdwrf0.def 17;Battle Dwarf;cbdwar.def;avwdwrx0.def 18;Wood Elf;celf.def;avwelfw0.def 19;Grand Elf;cgrelf.def;avwelfx0.def 20;Pegasus;cpegas.def;avwpega0.def 21;Silver Pegasus;capegs.def;avwpegx0.def 22;Dendroid Guard;ctree.def;avwtree0.def 23;Dendroid Soldier;cbtree.def;avwtrex0.def 24;Unicorn;cunico.def;avwunic0.def 25;War Unicorn;cwunic.def;avwunix0.def 26;Green Dragon;cgdrag.def;avwdrag0.def 27;Gold Dragon;cddrag.def;avwdrax0.def 28;Gremlin;cgrema.def;avwgrem0.def 29;Master Gremlin;cgremm.def;avwgrex0.def 30;Stone Gargoyle;cgargo.def;avwgarg0.def 31;Obsidian Gargoyle;cogarg.def;avwgarx0.def 32;Stone Golem;csgole.def;avwgolm0.def 33;Iron Golem;cigole.def;avwgolx0.def 34;Mage;cmage.def;avwmage0.def 35;Arch Mage;camage.def;avwmagx0.def 36;Genie;cgenie.def;avwgeni0.def 37;Master Genie;csulta.def;avwgenx0.def 38;Naga;cnaga.def;avwnaga0.def 39;Naga Queen;cnagag.def;avwnagx0.def 40;Giant;cltita.def;avwtitn0.def 41;Titan;cgtita.def;avwtitx0.def 42;Imp;cimp.def;avwimp0.def 43;Familiar;cfamil.def;avwimpx0.def 44;Gog;cgog.def;avwgog0.def 45;Magog;cmagog.def;avwgogx0.def 46;Hell Hound;chhoun.def;avwhoun0.def 47;Cerberus;ccerbu.def;avwhoux0.def 48;Demon;cohdem.def;avwdemn0.def 49;Horned Demon;cthdem.def;avwdemx0.def 50;Pit Fiend;cpfien.def;avwpitf0.def 51;Pit Lord;cpfoe.def;avwpitx0.def 52;Efreeti;cefree.def;avwefre0.def 53;Efreet Sultan;cefres.def;avwefrx0.def 54;Devil;cdevil.def;avwdevl0.def 55;Arch Devil;cadevl.def;avwdevx0.def 56;Skeleton;cskele.def;avwskel0.def 57;Skeleton Warrior;cwskel.def;avwskex0.def 58;Walking Dead;czombi.def;avwzomb0.def 59;Zombie;czomlo.def;avwzomx0.def 60;Wight;cwight.def;avwwigh.def 61;Wraith;cwrait.def;avwwigx0.def 62;Vampire;cvamp.def;avwvamp0.def 63;Vampire Lord;cnosfe.def;avwvamx0.def 64;Lich;clich.def;avwlich0.def 65;Power Lich;cplich.def;avwlicx0.def 66;Black Knight;cbknig.def;avwbkni0.def 67;Dread Knight;cblord.def;avwbknx0.def 68;Bone Dragon;cndrgn.def;avwbone0.def 69;Ghost Dragon;chdrgn.def;avwbonx0.def 70;Troglodyte;ctrogl.def;avwtrog0.def 71;Infernal Troglodyte;citrog.def;avwinfr.def 72;Harpy;charpy.def;avwharp0.def 73;Harpy Hag;charph.def;avwharx0.def 74;Beholder;cbehol.def;avwbehl0.def 75;Evil Eye;ceveye.def;avwbehx0.def 76;Medusa;cmedus.def;avwmeds.def 77;Medusa Queen;cmeduq.def;avwmedx0.def 78;Minotaur;cminot.def;avwmino.def 79;Minotaur King;cminok.def;avwminx0.def 80;Manticore;cmcore.def;avwmant0.def 81;Scorpicore;ccmcor.def;avwmanx0.def 82;Red Dragon;crdrgn.def;avwrdrg.def 83;Black Dragon;cbdrgn.def;avwddrx0.def 84;Goblin;cgobli.def;avwgobl0.def 85;Hobgoblin;chgobl.def;avwgobx0.def 86;Wolf Rider;cbwlfr.def;avwwolf0.def 87;Wolf Raider;cuwlfr.def;avwwolx0.def 88;Orc;corc.def;avworc0.def 89;Orc Chieftain;corcch.def;avworcx0.def 90;Ogre;cogre.def;avwogre0.def 91;Ogre Mage;cogmag.def;avwogrx0.def 92;Roc;croc.def;avwroc0.def 93;Thunderbird;ctbird.def;avwrocx0.def 94;Cyclops;ccyclr.def;avwcycl0.def 95;Cyclops King;ccycllor.def;avwcycx0.def 96;Behemoth;cybehe.def;avwbhmt0.def 97;Ancient Behemoth;cabehe.def;avwbhmx0.def 98;Gnoll;cgnoll.def;avwgnll0.def 99;Gnoll Marauder;cgnolm.def;avwgnlx0.def 100;Lizardman;cpliza.def;avwlizr.def 101;Lizard Warrior;caliza.def;avwlizx0.def 102;Gorgon;ccgorg.def;avwgorg.def 103;Mighty Gorgon;cbgog.def;avwgorx0.def 104;Serpent Fly;cdrfly.def;avwdfly.def 105;Dragon Fly;cdrfir.def;avwdfir.def 106;Basilisk;cbasil.def;avwbasl.def 107;Greater Basilisk;cgbasi.def;avwgbas.def 108;Wyvern;cwyver.def;avwwyvr.def 109;Wyvern Monarch;cwyvmn.def;avwwyvx0.def 110;Hydra;chydra.def;avwhydr.def 111;Chaos Hydra;cchydr.def;avwhydx0.def 112;Air Elemental;caelem.def;avwelma0.def 113;Earth Elemental;ceelem.def;avwelme0.def 114;Fire Elemental;cfelem.def;avwelmf0.def 115;Water Elemental;cwelem.def;avwelmw0.def 116;Gold Golem;cggole.def;avwglmg0.def 117;Diamond Golem;cdgole.def;avwglmd0.def 118;Pixie;cpixie.def;avwpixie.def 119;Sprite;csprite.def;avwsprit.def 120;Psychic Elemental;cpsyel.def;avwpsye.def 121;Magic Elemental;cmagel.def;avwmagel.def 122;NOTUSED;notused;notused 123;Ice Elemental;cicee.def;avwicee.def 124;NOTUSED;notused;notused 125;Magma Elemental;cstone.def;avwstone.def 126;NOTUSED;notused;notused 127;Storm Elemental;cstorm.def;avwstorm.def 128;NOTUSED;notused;notused 129;Energy Elemental;cnrg.def;avwnrg.def 130;Firebird;cfbird.def;avwfbird.def 131;Phoenix;cphx.def;avwphx.def 132;Azure Dragon;cadrgn.def;avwazure.def 133;Crystal Dragon;ccdrgn.def;avwcdrg.def 134;Faerie Dragon;cfdrgn.def;avwfdrg.def 135;Rust Dragon;crsdgn.def;avwrust.def 136;Enchanter;cench.def;avwench.def 137;Sharpshooter;csharp.def;avwsharp.def 138;Halfling;chalf.def;avwhalf.def 139;Peasant;cpeas.def;avwpeas.def 140;Boar;cboar.def;avwboar.def 141;Mummy;cmummy.def;avwmumy.def 142;Nomad;cnomad.def;avwnomd.def 143;Rogue;crogue.def;avwrog.def 144;Troll;ctroll.def;avwtrll.def 145;Catapult;smcata.def;ava0003.def 146;Ballista;smbal.def;ava0004.def 147;First Aid Tent;smtent.def;ava0006.def 148;Ammo Cart;smcart.def;ava0005.def 149;Tower;notused;notused 150;Supreme Archangel;zm150z.def;zmm150z.def 151;Diamond Dragon;zm151z.def;zmm151z.def 152;Lord of Thunder;zm152z.def;zmm152z.def 153;Antichrist;zm153z.def;zmm153z.def 154;Blood Dragon;zm154z.def;zmm154z.def 155;Darkness Dragon;zm155z.def;zmm155z.def 156;Ghost Behemoth;zm156z.def;zmm156z.def 157;Hell Hydra;zm157z.def;zmm157z.def 158;Sacred Phoenix;zm158z.def;zmm158z.def 159;Ghost;zm159g.def;z358o8.def 160;Emissary of War;zm160g.def;zmm160g.def 161;Emissary of Peace;zm161g.def;zmm161g.def 162;Emissary of Mana;zm162g.def;zmm162g.def 163;Emissary of Lore;zm163g.def;zmm163g.def 164;Fire Messenger;zm164gd.def;zmm164d.def 165;Earth Messenger;zm165gd.def;zmm165d.def 166;Air Messenger;zm166gd.def;zmm166d.def 167;Water Messenger;zm167gd.def;zmm167d.def 168;Gorynych;zm168dg.def;zmm168g.def 169;War zealot;zm169zl.def;zmm169z.def 170;Arctic Sharpshooter;zm170sw.def;zmm170s.def 171;Lava Sharpshooter;zm171sr.def;zmm171s.def 172;Nightmare;zm172n.def;zmm172n.def 173;Santa Gremlin;zm173m.def;zmm173m.def 174;Paladin (attacker);zm174npc.def;zmm174n.def 175;Hierophant (attacker);zm175npc.def;zmm175n.def 176;Temple Guardian (attacker);zm176npc.def;zmm176n.def 177;Succubus (attacker);zm177npc.def;zmm177n.def 178;Soul Eater (attacker);zm178npc.def;zmm178n.def 179;Brute (attacker);zm179npc.def;zmm179n.def 180;Ogre Leader (attacker);zm180npc.def;zmm180n.def 181;Shaman (attacker);zm181npc.def;zmm181n.def 182;Astral Spirit (attacker);zm182npc.def;zmm182n.def 183;Paladin (defender);zm174npc.def;zmm174n.def 184;Hierophant (defender);zm175npc.def;zmm175n.def 185;Temple Guardian (defender);zm176npc.def;zmm176n.def 186;Succubus (defender);zm177npc.def;zmm177n.def 187;Soul Eater (defenderr);zm178npc.def;zmm178n.def 188;Brute (defender);zm179npc.def;zmm179n.def 189;Ogre Leader (defender);zm180npc.def;zmm180n.def 190;Shaman (defender);zm181npc.def;zmm181n.def 191;Astral Spirit (defender);zm182npc.def;zmm182n.def 192;Sylvan Centaur;zm192z.def;zmm192z.def 193;Sorceress;zm193z.def;zmm193z.def 194;Werewolf;zm194z.def;zmm194z.def 195;Hell Steed;zm195z.def;zmm195z.def 196;Dracolich;zm196z.def;zmm196z.def